


turn a blind eye

by the_other_lutece_sister



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, basically a rewrite of the scene, guest starring the head of aldous leekie!, some light strangulation implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_lutece_sister/pseuds/the_other_lutece_sister
Summary: Alison confronts Rachel (inspired by ob 5.03 and spoilery for that episode!)





	turn a blind eye

**Author's Note:**

> soundtrack - ['Strong' by London Grammar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weLiBiebD_s)

_ I should like to put my hands around your neck and  _ **_squeeze_ **

 

Alison Hendrix held herself as still as possible, head held high, as the elevator doors took an eternity to close behind her. As soon as they did, she leaned against them and her fingers fluttered up to her face. 

The light pressure on her lips made her mouth open just a little...then her hand jerked away and she snapped straight up again, arms folded. No. She was leaving, she would not get pulled back into this mess because of  _ Rachel Duncan _ , of all people. 

Even if her lips had felt just like Beth's lips.

She swallowed. It hurt. 

Just a little.

 

* * *

  
  


Alison had been terrified the entire elevator ride up, floor after floor of DYAD humming past, while she gripped the bag tightly under her arm. There was just a whiff of sickly-sweet decomposition escaping, even with the layers of freezer bags, and she turned her head away slightly. The man behind her stood solidly, gazing straight ahead, presumably trained to not notice smells. Her heart was racing as fast as a rabbit. If only she’d kept one pill, just  _ one _ ...no, no, she had to stop that. 

She concentrated on her breathing. Usually she would think about Beth - little things, like the way the sun would make her eyes glow, or the way she tipped her coffee cup - just to ground herself.

But now she found herself thinking about Helena - so brave, and so alone. Alison squared her shoulders. Helena was safe right now, and she intended to keep her that way. She had saved Alison and her family, and Alison would do the same for her.

Even if it meant finally facing the dragon herself. 

When the elevator halted, so smoothly it was almost unnoticeable, she lifted her head high and stepped out into pristine whiteness. Rachel Duncan sat at a desk, behind a wall of glass. Her black dress under a white sleeveless coat was the only shadow.

That man stood in front of Alison, the one who had come to the house, and she instantly stiffened, but he stood aside and motioned her to pass. 

Rachel glanced up as she walked through the doorway.

 

“Alison Hendrix,” she said, “At last we meet.” Her eyes fell again, as if Alison was the single least interesting thing in her life right now. 

 

_ I probably am _ , thought Alison,  _ I’m probably lower than a worm to her.  _ She studied Rachel from across the room. Somehow she had been expecting her to look - different. Sarah had said she’d gone mad. But she just sat there, perfectly normally, looking slightly bored and slightly amused and slightly annoyed, and  _ very _ elegant.

It was like looking into a warped mirror, just like meeting every other clone. And just like meeting every other clone, at first all she could see was Beth.

She thought about what was in her bag and gripped it tighter.

 

“Yes, well, I suppose my entire life is filed away here somewhere.” She heard the tremor in her own voice.

 

“It is. Not that I’ve paid much attention to it.” Rachel’s voice, on the other hand, was confident - even slightly amused. Her hands continued to flick through the files in front of her, presumably people she  _ did _ need to pay attention to. 

 

Alison thought about Helena, and Beth, and M.K, and felt her spine turn to steel. She stepped towards the desk.

 

“I know you look down on me, Rachel.” 

 

Another step, another.

 

“I know you wonder why on earth my sisters even bother with me. But I’ve been in this fight since the beginning. With Beth.”

 

She put the bag on the desk in front of Rachel.

 

“Even before Sarah.”

 

Her fingers pushed the bag smoothly forwards.

 

“And I’m in it for the long haul.”

 

Her voice was steady now, her eyes fixed on Rachel’s. 

Rachel shuffled her papers out of the way, looked at the bag, then back at Alison. She stood, gave an almost imperceptible sigh, and pulled at the zipper.

The smell clouded the air, and Rachel gasped in shock and disgust, gripping the desk as her body shuddered. As she looked down at Aldous Leekie’s decomposed head, her face hardened.

Alison nodded.

 

“It was an accident.” she explained in a reasonable tone. “Dr Leekie pushed Donnie over the edge and he...didn’t have basic firearm safety.” She nervously wondered if Rachel had a knife tucked away in her dress. Her eyes skimmed up and down the blonde’s form but the outfit was too loose, too full of hiding places.

 

“Aldous Leekie is buried in your garage.” Rachel’s voice wasn’t as steady as it had been, but it  _ was _ angrier.

 

“Minus the head. Which was donated to science.” She watched as Rachel breathed deeply a few times, visibly struggling to regain control. Alison felt a little pleased with herself. Everything she’d been told about robotic, emotionless Rachel, and here she was, getting under her skin all too easily. She watched as Rachel touched her hair, then smoothed her hands down her ribcage.

 

“For most of my life,” Rachel walked towards the white leather couch at the side of the room, her slight limp making the progress slow. Alison felt the instinctive urge to offer assistance, but bit her lip and folded her hands together. “...I hated Aldous.” She sank onto the couch gracefully. “But I chose  _ not _ to kill him.”

The carafe clinked against the low table as she lifted it, and poured herself a glass of water, took a sip, then sighed. 

 

“The other body - who is it?”

 

Alison stepped forward, taking in the effect this had had on the blonde. She really couldn’t tell if Rachel was upset at the death of her, well,  _ father figure _ , Alison supposed, or if she was just annoyed by the inconvenient timing.

 

“A Castor.” she replied. She tilted her head and kept her eyes on Rachel. Funny how her lips tightened at the sides, just like Beth’s had used to when she was irritated.

 

“Tell me Helena’s location and this all goes away.” Rachel said in a low, vaguely threatening voice. Alison’s eyes narrowed, blood roaring in her ears.

 

“Even if I _knew_ where she was, I wouldn’t _tell_ you. This isn’t our problem, it’s _yours_. Go ahead and file murder charges, it all leads back to _you._ And _your_ office **.** ”

 

Rachel’s face was frozen in a kind of mildly amused glare, and Alison ploughed on.

 

“Do you really think your new boss would want all that attention on Neolution?” 

 

Rachel blinked rapidly, then closed her eyes for a moment. Alison felt a surge of triumph. She turned and grabbed Rachel’s phone from the desk, brandishing it at the seated woman.

 

“Here! Get them out of my house.”

 

Rachel tilted her head slightly, giving Alison a  _ look _ , which she supposed was supposed to wither her on the spot, but it couldn’t pierce the fierce righteousness she feels surging through her. She raised her voice, leaning forward so she was looming over her.

 

“GET THEM  _ OUT _ OF MY  _ HOUSE _ .”

Rachel looks at her a second longer, then takes the phone, eyebrows lifting a fraction. She exhaled impatiently as the phone rings.

 

“It’s Rachel. Something's come up on my end. I need to know what you found, Detective.” 

  
Alison stared at her, arms folded. Rachel met her gaze, then her eyes dropped.

 

“Well...dispose of the bodies, discreetly, and put the garage back in order.” 

 

She put the phone down with a sharp click and looked up at Alison. Alison stared back, suddenly hyper-aware of Rachel’s eyes. Or, eye. The robot eye. She switched her gaze between the two and couldn’t see any difference. _ I wonder if they can build her a heart,  _ she thought spitefully.

 

”What would you have me do with you now,” Rachel doesn’t ask so much as flatly state. Alison was sure she can hear a grudgingly tiny modicum of respect underneath the thin anger, and something in her hummed. At least  _ someone _ didn’t see her as  _ completely _ useless.

 

“Do whatever you want with me.” Alison answered, then let her voice lower for emphasis. 

“But leave. Helena.  **Alone** .”

 

She stood her ground as Rachel rose and walked - limped - around the table, coming to within a few inches of her.

 

“I should like to put my hands around your neck and  _ squeeze _ .”

 

Alison was sure that was supposed to be a threat, but it purred - like a lion that showed it’s teeth, but wanted to be scratched around the ears before it ate your fingers. She didn’t move, and she didn’t take her gaze from Rachel’s face. And she couldn’t stop her eyes from flicking down to Rachel’s lips. If she’d been wearing that bright red lipstick, like that tarty get up Sarah had worn in her impersonation, they wouldn’t look so much like Beth’s. But she wasn’t, and they did. She swallowed.

 

“Then we’re not so different, you and I.” 

She moved a little closer. Just to see if Rachel would yield.

She didn’t.

Alison inched closer. She didn’t  _ smell _ like Beth, but of something woody and understated. But…

 

Rachel suddenly smiled a tiny smile, like she had just got the joke.

 

“It must have been a terrible revelation. Finding out that Beth had...” She paused, delicately, tilted her head forwards. “Do you still see her when you look at Sarah?” 

There was something in the way she said  _ Sarah _ that made Alison blink - disgust and weariness and  _ possessiveness _ . Maybe Rachel  _ understood.   _

Her lips tightened, then she lurched forward and planted them against Rachels. She closed her eyes, and felt hands snake around her throat.

 

They felt just like Beths. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I'm not entirely sure this one works, so I hope you enjoyed it anyway :)


End file.
